


The Rook (Relief)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conjoined Alternate Universes, Damaged, Gen, Lokiverse - Freeform, Lokiverse Door 5, Mixology (Lokiverse), Multi, Platovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Stephen Strange attends a very important audience and reception in Gin's court.Only his second time standing next to Loki's throne; he's also late, thanks to the delayed arrival of Loki's second consort from a few universes over. Not a  great day to be running behind; especially when those among Eir's escort include both Thor, Bruce Banner, and the King's formerly adoptive mother, Frigga: the latter of whom Loki hasn't seen or heard from in years...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 2
Collections: Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	The Rook (Relief)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun if odd bit about Gin's courtroom and the reason for the title for this one:  
> Gin's (Loki) tower Throne Room and the surrounding halls are very much set up like a chessboard in red and black as a kind of recurring inside joke that started with his Tony (Slipskin). One that they continue even with the small detail of who stands or sits where as he collects people throughout DAMAGED. Gin, like his other mirrors, always prefers black; and allowing his opponent as they come up into the Throne room from the lower floors the first move.  
> Tony takes up the Queen position, Wolfkin the Queen's Bishop, Cub the Queen's Knight, and Celt (aka TAO) the Queen's Rook: with Celt's position slightly behind Strange in this instance alluding to the fact he will be taking her position in the future.
> 
> If I ever get my tablet replaced or fixed.. you'll definitely see some floor plans and actual paintings/sketches of this as well as the Mare appear on my tumblr as both places are very well developed in my head.

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: INHERITOR - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-05
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H5 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT : METROPOLITAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS _RECOMMENDED_ : CHICAGO, ILLINIOS
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 8:09 AM US CST



-=The Rook=-

There was the sound of it, finally. Black stone on black metal, turning; one against the other behind him.

The grind of a monolith brought to life, the sharp hisses of sparks Stephen knew the sound of now; the flickering of power on the other side of the massive doors at the far end of the Marbled Hall he was tucked behind: looking back with a calming breath in as that seemingly solid wall at the head of the three-way intersection folded back, outward, up and down like it was nothing more than a fanned layer of paper rather than steel and stone and marble and concrete as the magic pulled it back and pushed the silvery polished frame and melding, spinning together dial from it's black depths. The solid surface was like water when the 'door' itself snapped downward into place, a brief moment of solid sheen before Wolfkin was stepping through it from the sudden and now somewhat familiar room behind it.

The table, that turning pearl of deceptive, seeming marble wreathed in serpents and fire believed to be false at first glance; briefly caught Strange's eyes from where he was: while the elder version of Bucky Barnes, a man from an entirely different universe, a very different world with it's own Stephen Strange, didn't even pause his heavy steps along the way punching the keys tucked behind the panel in his false arm to spin the dial and close it all up again. Strange's eyes were on that room as it blinked out, on the dark mirrored wall when he addressed him, unable still to completely leave the hundreds of thousands of questions that came with those doors he still saw in the middle of the night when he woke in their world.

" Had us worried you know, Barnes. " was met first with a grunt when he started pulling the black and silver embellished half-mask into place over his nose, the light catching the details enough for Stephen to see the snarling muzzle of the wolf etched and pressed into the black leather, where it wasn't sewn into what cloth was there.

" Don't call me that in there unless you have to, Stephen. " got him a nod, and had Strange looking back through the one-way view of the Throne Room, noting the stiff tip of Thor's posture and the slow tap of Loki's fingers across the arm of his Throne visible from their current place behind it which; Wolfkin unsurprisingly commented on with no small amount of dry sarcasm. " ...well that looks promising. " Though " They started already? " had Stephen almost laughing in the same note, shaking his head and sucking in a breath as he prepared himself for the energy he knew was just seething on the other side of the doors they were looking through. " Nope! He's been .. entertaining them, while we wait for you. "

" Shit.Which means he's in an even worse mood. "

" Meeting with the old family? Definitely. "

" How many of them came? " while Stephen straightened his robes had his blue and green eyes looking right to the tension on face of the lady among them. " ..Odin didn't. But his mother's here. And they did bring Eir, so there's that. Loki identified her when they landed. "

" Well. That's a relief at least. " blown out briefly before the elder Bucky 'tapped' his shoulder with teh back of his flesh and blood wrist, a brotherly expression he was not only used to but also grateful for just then. Public speaking was something he had been used to. " You ready for this?" But dealing with royalty that could pinch their fingers and crush your neck if they got pissed off wasn't something he had ever been in arms reach of.

So the obvious answer was " Dear gods no. " and a fast and easy admission that pulled the smile lines up around Wolfkin's eyes before he smacked the open release with the side of his fist. " Don't worry, I brought the right ammo if things get hairy. And Gin'll make the building spit them out back at the landing if he gets pissed enough. "

Made Stephen breath a little easier as he put on his relaxed and slightly charming version of the resting bitch face usually required in the Throne room. " ..still would have paid real money to have seen that. " Good thing he had that particular look down way before New York had been swallowed and spat back out by a pair of atomic bomb induced Tsunamis.

" Pretty sure Fury's been through the footage by now so; I can probably arrange that. " actually made him chuckle at the prospect as they came around the back of the throne; and caught the attention of those Asgardians and formerly adopted who had for those few seconds been in a staring contest from checkered red and black chessboard of a floor to the raised dais steps and Thrones currently occupied to his and Wolfkin's right. Cub was already there of course, being he was technically the Barnes from their own universe; and exchanging a brief whisper with his twin over the black and hunter green band on his elder mirror's metal shoulder that marked the most obvious differences between them. Strange himself was a step down from Cub, before the younger version moved and took his steady steps around and behind their current guests to take up his pillar on their other side.

" Is this everyone finally, then. " From Thor was terse and clipped with his impatience. Which from the shift in his mother's face was probably something she didn't approve of or had at least warned him about. Stephen looked quickly among the faces of those assembled and said simply. " No, actually. But, Tony should be joining us momentarily; and my other mentor is currently occupied at the Sanctum. She'll be late.. possibly too late to greet you but; I've been assured, your Majesties, that she _is_ watching: and will be in attendance when her responsibilities allow. "

" ..Sanctum? " brought his brows up towards the golden haired woman that Stephen knew Loki mostly still had trouble not referring to as his mother before she continued the question; and he had to admit he could already feel why just looking at her. If there was anyone else in the room who didnt' just look but felt and projected the part of royalty, it was the woman he knew was the Lady-Queen Frigga. " You are a disciple of the young magister whom took old Lord Yao's place then? "

The wording threw Stephen a little bit, though he'd been prepared for that. Loki had made certain the whole of his household was prepared for this particularly awkward visit: and Stephen was no exception. He didn't get it out though, as Tony's image appeared in a quick wink of light and turning motion to the holographic projection right at Loki's left hand next to Wolfkin. " ...and his Majesty himself, let's not forget! _Our_ Steve's a regular magical _genius,_ apparently. On top of having been an amazing surgeon prior to his injury. " from the first consort's smiling false image still knocked the words out of Stephen's mouth. Mostly because he did not feel, that he was quite up to that level of compliment. Not yet.

" Yes, well. I have excellent teachers. " managed itself out of his mouth with a tip of his brow towards the King, who; leaned his cheek into one set of knuckles and gave him that amused half-smile that .. still managed to crank up the pressure of the compliment and yes; actually made Stephen blush a little for it before he cleared his throat.

" He do. And he plays a mean game of chess. " from Tony at a small chuckle, and as usual, Stark's sassy confidence took the reigns of the conversation. " So, the kids are on their way back in from supply escort so I missed a few minutes of conversation before the staring contest, but: we gotten to introductions; for the main party at hand? "

" Not yet. I'll tend that now. " from Loki, before he flicked his fingers to his right; and the redhead in her usual black, red and deep plums was where he was starting apparently. " Thor knows some here but; as this is Lady Frigga and Lady Eir's first visit-- "

" Queen, Frigga; Loki. " bitten out as an interruption from Thor was not a very encouraging start. Though Frigga herself put just as fast a stop to that to recover it " _Not, **here;**_ I am not. His majesty has the right of it. I will not be called Queen either, in the presence of another woman's throne, whether you agree with it or not: and neither should you ask me, or the Queen he is _trying_ to introduce us to, either. One would think your father or I had never taught you _manners_ to mind in the first place; for that interruption. " Sweet and quick and very stern all at once; and just as quick as that Thor's complaint was dismissed when she said " Apologies. " and curtsied, and said with a great deal less sharpness and a great deal of curiosity. " Continue, if it please you; your Majesty. "

Which, looked like Stephen wasn't the only one mildly if pleasantly surprised by that; or her demeanor as Thor tucked his chin a little. Tony looked downright dazzled; Stephen could tell he wasn't hiding his emotions in the holo-software at that particular interruption either, which was pretty telling of just how much she had impressed him right out the door with that fast correction. Loki took a second or two to look as well, and punch his brows up briefly when he caught Stephen's eyes with his own. That hadn't been expected; but it was a welcome relief. "Thank you. As I was saying: this lovely and rather dangerous creature to my right is my wife, Queen and current representative of Russia and Eurasia's interests within our Kingdom: her Majesty, Natalia Alianovna Romanova. "

" But, you can call me Natasha, here in the palace; outside of formal affairs. " was interjected with a small but polite smile from the red lady seated only half comfortably in her deeper red and black diamond-checkered throne two steps down to Loki's right. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've.. heard a great deal, between Thor and especially Loki's accounts. "

" _Good_ accounts, I hope?" paused the introductions briefly, though Natasha smiled a little more for it before she answered. " Yes, actually. " and the words " You're the only family member besides Eir he hasn't outright ranted about, or clammed up at mention of right away, when Asgard comes up. " was definitely more frank than Loki likely wanted her to be, but the affect was a good one from the lady, and a little satisfying as it knocked a lot of the returning bristle out of Thor's posture next to Frigga even before Natasha finished on " He actually had some pretty funny stories he was telling the kids when they asked. They're probably pretty annoyed with me right now having to miss your arrival in favor of escorting supplies from Windsor... but, knowing Pietro; they'll be here in the next hour? "

The question to that had been aimed at Tony, who held up a holographic finger " Forty minutes and counting actually. Wanda's helping him get everything into the distribution center in Lansing before they head this way; so ten plus the travel time on foot. Little extra time set in just in case. They might get here sooner.. anyway, I can introduce myself. " came with a broader smile from Loki, and a smiling look from Wolfkin: because no one really expected anything less of Stark. Least of all the family. " I'm Tony Stark, first consort to the King; and paraplegic tech wizard..? " 

The small pause had Tony flicking his holo fingers towards Stephen. " Is that what we're still, calling me; now that we've got the waggling geniuses situated? _Anyway!_ Sorry, off topic. " because of course he wouldn't wait for that answer; not that he needed one. " I'm the guy, or rather the _holographic representation, **of**_ the guy; who you brought that nice Lady ...Eir, to have a look at. Which, I greatly appreciate, miladies. " a quick but respectful bow to the Asgardian queen and the short line of other ladies silent but smiling behind her. " I also help run our border security, the Iron Legion; and coordinate with the Chitauri still currently on world towards ..cleaning up that messy eastern seaboard of ours. Among other things. Also hi Bruce. "

That addition had Stephen leaning; because he hadn't noticed the much smaller man tucked behind Thor from his vantage. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least; but pushed a small if nervous smile up along with the brief raise of fingers. " ..hi, Tony. Uh, good to ..see, you? " did get a small chuckle out of Stark before he replied. " Dude, you're fine; it's weird and we'll meet in person soon as your sparklies are cleared. But.. necessary, to participate in my physical state and; less weird, since you've been cool enough to wear the jewelry. I appreciate it. "

" Yeah.. " at a downward glance, before the nervous look was tossed briefly Stephen's way to prompt a mostly welcoming smile from Strange himself as the very famously angry little man settled again. Stephen had as much healthy respect for Banner as a scientist as he had a healthy dose of fear for the green monstrosity he could turn into: but if his armlet stayed on and checked out as not being tampered with, he was pretty sure it would stay out of the latter. Mostly.

" The man next to Tony, is one I see you've heard of at the least. " brought Stephen's attention back to the Throne, and the new position Loki had settled into sitting up again with his fingers woven loosely in his lap. He hadn'tnoticed til then that once disengaged from Natasha and then Tony's introduction: Frigga had been almost staring " James; is my second consort, second in command of my personal security alongside Nicholas Fury whom you met on your way in; and you will call him Wolfkin, to avoid confusion for the fact his partner and the Grey Hall's guard captain beside him is yes.. very much the same man. If it suits, you may call the younger from this world either Bucky or Cub, as well. You'll know them by the differences in their arms, the magic involved that I know you at least might recognize, and their availability to you: as Wolfkin more oft than not is a resident of my Black Halls when he is present. "

Both Bucky Barnes dipped their heads in turn; with Cub's unmasked face looking to Wolfkin for the question of whether he should say anything immediately after receiving a small shake of Wolfkin's head. That left just him, on the end. " And of course there is my shared apprentice, Doctor Stephen Strange. He is also, as Tony implied, the former neurosurgeon and New York survivor who at current has the most knowledge of Anthony's current medical status. He serves as well as one of our most gifted medical consultants, regardless of the loss of the use of his hands; which we will not be elaborating upon.. " was something eh was simultaneously grateful for, relieved by and embarrassed about being mentioned all at once. " ..and he will not be pressed to answer outside of his own comfort. Especially given the standing of both Asgard and those escorting you, where that's concerned. That.. is non-negotiable, and after previous ...audiences granted, the lot of us have decided is worth mentioning. "

That might have made the room tense, if the reason why they were there --Tony-- hadn't taken that breath between to speak up himself. " Yeah, the whole thing; kinda traumatic? And I like my Mage-Doc so; let's not get noisy about potentially being disrespectful towards his injury acquired trying to help me out? Or, y'know.. " cut whatever was about to come out of Thor's mouth before it got there " bring up association with the guy responsible for, that injury; so we can get on with this attempt at an olive branch? "

Which definitely stamped the blond's brief flare of a temper down before Bruce Banner was leaning into Stephen's line of sight and offering " I'd actually like to talk to you about possible treatments, though. I know it's a mess even without seeing your MRI or the x-rays but; I mean if we can improve your quality of life.. even a little? " shut Tony up for a moment and had every set of eyes on him as a familiar sound hushed in behind him to his right. " Well, I'd like to try. "

And, with that offer; with Eir standing right behind him; Stephen was incredibly tempted to jump all over it. The same, it wasn't easy to accept, for other reasons. Looking to the twins, he got a slight tip of head from Wolfkin; uncertain as he was. Tony was raising his holographic brows at him; he knew the expression: his choice, in Stark's opinion. It was landing his blue and greens on the steady gaze of the King, leaned back into his seat though: that had Strange answering, even before he glanced over to see that as expected, Celt had joined them. Her portal still closing behind her as she stepped up next to him and bowed between the royalty present with her usual enigmatic smile.

" No... " raised her pale brows a little. But also brought up a small, knowing smile. " ..not, right now; anyway. I'm, learning still; and that may interfere with it in ways I actually don't like thinking about. We can talk yes but; " and looking back to the throne, he found the release of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto. Not for the day, or even the week; but.. since he'd been injured; the instant relief of seeing in Loki's eyes not just approval, but support and the lack of question that was reflected just as easily in Tony's holographic expression. " I don't want to pursue anything along those lines, if there's the smallest chance I sacrifice the _growth of,_ never _mind_ even a small portion of the remainder of my still working parts. "

" I.. _uhm._ I'm sure we can find a _way,_ though? " was definitely Bruce being kind if very shocked and confused about the answer, and the silent exchange between the growing number of denizens from the Black and Grey Halls both.

Stephen found himself just ...smiling; letting out the rest of that breath before he looked back to the man with that smile; able to not ignore but intensify the look of confusion and concern likewise on Thor's face when he said. " I am, Doctor Banner; relieved and very happy to say that -pardon the unintentional pun- strange, as it may sound: I am very comfortable and content with my life, where it is currently going; and in whose company: but yes. And thank you for your thoughtfulness. We'll talk.After, you and lady Eir have tended the man you came here for, and whom ...I can no longer tend myself. Tony is the priority here.. " and he couldn't help but still have that smile when he looked to Celt.

Couldn't help it widening when he saw the question in her eyes and the quirk at one corner of the Ancient One's smile just before he finished it by saying " ...it's not about me. " and watching the smile crack to a near grin before he was caught in a sideways hug from one arm he wasn't expecting but was happy to have. 

Stephen could easily recognize the relief in her bright smile mirroring his own when she turned that grin on the King and got a single bark of a laugh he had clearly been holding back.

Everyone was surprised though, by the sudden peal of laughter from Thor's other side though; the golden haired elder woman who Loki had once called his mother positively glowing with the fit of chuckles before she said through the end of it. " And I was _worried_ about what I would see here? " and crossed the short spans of two to three meters between them to actually pinch Stephen's cheeks like he was her kid, or grand kid or something. " What a fool, I: and what a relief, you. Well said; but do not hesitate to ask the same. " and kissed the end of his nose to really confuse Stephen before she had her skirts in one hand and was looking directly to Loki with the near laughing _'demand'_ " I have no such obligations however; so, whilst these gentlemen are checked and passed onto their duty: _I,_ want to hear about my grandchildren. "

Wolfkin snorted something that was definitely a half laugh of his own; Cub's brows about hit the ceiling: but Tony was grinning in his odd flicker of light. " I like her _already._ Can we toss out the Thunder-bimbo and company when this is through and keep the nice Space Mom forever? "

Which of course devolved court into a myriad of replies that mostly were much more playful as pretty much everyone half dropped their court masks to answer. Wolfkin was shaking his head at the whole mess and family talking over each other as usual behind the black side of the doors; even Natasha in on what Stephen knew was a mock argument while Stephen stepped over past Barton and behind his pillar at a perfect ninety degrees to step up next to and explain to Banner who, looked like he was taking it way too seriously from half behind and half alongside Thor. " _Remember what he's God of._ "was the first thing he leaned into Banner's ear, and got a look for.

" _...it went_ well. "calmed the what the fuck in Bruce's expression and had him looking at the jumbled mess when Wolfkin head-locked his younger self under that darker metal arm to keep him from trying to leave early rather than waiting for the twins to get home. " You'll get used to the signals, depending on how _long_ you're here. Guessing the Lady is some of where he got them to pass it around but; that's _especially true_ on the Black and Grey sides of the Palace, where you'll be working with Eir, _and_ me. " he was aware Thor was eavesdropping, and didn't care. Maybe he'd learn something and calm the hell down. " You'll find that's where all the life in this place is, too. You play _chess,_ Banner...? "

" ..not as much as I _used_ to? Like.. not with _people.._ " had Stephen chuckling a little. " _Well._ Better brush up your skills, but _that's_ a relief. It's not just a thing out here, on _this_ floor. " Stephen tapped his heels at the red and black tile beneath him in a single hop, before he made his way past a smirking Barton, who looked only slightly weirded out by the spill-over of the big moods that usually stayed behind the monotone halls' doors. " ..and a fresh hand at it'll be probably bullied into playing by more than one of us; just to give you the heads up. You might get yanked into a game, _or twenty._ Especially with Tony. And the King if he likes you. "


End file.
